Amor
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Syusuke ha entablado una relación con Eiji, pero... ¿lo ama?. DEDICADO A MIZUKI NFU
1. Amor platónico

_Título: Amor_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Dream pair (Syusuke x Eiji)_

_Notas: Lo dedico a **"Mizuki Nfu".** Y perdón por hacer sufrir siempre a Eiji, pero es algo irresistible. Elegí hacer este fic con esta pareja porque es mi favorita. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AMOR**

_¿Por qué a mi?. ¡Qué no sabes que ya he sufrido lo suficiente!. ¡Qué no sabes que sólo quiero ser feliz!. Quiero que seamos felices..._

_Pero a cambio de todo el amor que te brindo¿qué me das tú? Sólo palabras falsas, vacías y carentes de significado. Si, sólo eso._

_¿No ves que me haces daño?. ¿No comprendes mi amor?._

_Eres la persona más mala que he conocido, y sin embargo, te amo..._

_Y ahora quiero que me digas la verdad. Di que no me quieres como yo a ti, di que no me amas, que no tengo ninguna esperanza. Después de todo yo soy el estúpido que siempre sufre..._

Paró de escribir cuando escuchó los sigilosos pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Guardó su pequeña libreta en su bolso, y comenzó a jugar con su lapicero como si nada pasara. Su sonrisa infantil se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios y sus ojos azules recuperaron su toque gatuno.

Todos creían conocerlo, aunque en realidad era tan diferente...

" ¿Eiji?. Te estaba buscando –dijo su compañero de clase, Syusuke Fuji, observando al neko sentado en el último escalón que conducía a la azotea."

" ¿Qué pasa Fujiko? –preguntó tratando de sonreír como siempre, aunque sus palabras tenían cierto toque de melancolía."

" Ehh... –Fuji divagó. No era normal de Eiji salir solo, por lo menos no sin avisarle, del aula. Y menos ir y sentarse lo más lejos de las personas que pudiera.- ¿Te pasa algo? –musitó por fin."

" No Fujiko. ¿Qué podría pasarme? –y rápidamente sonrió, utilizando dicha sonrisa como un punto final de esa conversación."

El castaño abrió los ojos inconscientemente. El chico le preocupaba, era su amigo, su "algo más" que aún no sabía como tratar.

Y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, después de todo le hacía reír con las cosas que decía, los juegos absurdos que inventaba y hasta con las malas pasadas que le jugaba.

" ¿Se te ofrece algo más Syusuke?"

¿Syusuke?. ¿Eiji le había llamado por su nombre?. Definitivamente había algo muy extraño, aunque no acertaba en el motivo.

El pelirrojo carraspeó la garganta, como exigiendo respuesta a la pregunta que minutos antes había hecho.

" No, nada. Te veo en clases –y se alejó."

Nadie sabía que tipo de relación tenían, era una especie de secreto.

Hacía un par de semanas que el pelirrojo le había declarado su amor al tensai. Porque antes, además de ser su amigo, era su amor platónico. No pensaba decirle, tenía miedo del rechazo. Pero no fue así. Ese chico sádico y sonriente le dijo que lo intentaría...

" Pero no sabes el daño que me haces –susurró abrazándose a si mismo y dejando caer un par de amargas lágrimas."

La historia no era complicada, pero en cierta forma era triste.

Eiji sentía que a la relación le faltaba algo. Tenía tantos deseos de decirle "te amo", pero siempre se contenía lleno de inseguridades. Pensaba que si lo decía, él no le iba a corresponder, no lo besaría como tanto anhelaba y no lo acariciaría como soñaba. Lo menos que quería era escuchar un vacía "yo también", porque así no era el asunto.

En momentos de depresión decía, entre llanto, que hubiera sido mejor que Fuji nunca hubiera aceptado... Deseaba no haberle dicho nada, pero era casi imposible resistirse a las preguntas que le hacía, a las palabras que le decía, le trataba tan diferente.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que le declaró su amor. Se reprochaba haber sido tan débil ante las provocaciones del castaño. En esos tiempos el salía con otro chico: Syuichiroh Oishi, el subcapitán del club de tenis. Había sufrido demasiado por ese amor... Y al parecer había sido un error decírselo a Fuji.

_" Pero presiento que me engaña –le había dicho sentado en la banca de un parque mientras miraba el azul del cielo."_

_" ¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas?"_

_" ¿Dejarlo...?. Creo que sería lo mejor. Además tengo un amor platónico."_

_" ¿Ah si?. ¿Se puede saber quien es?"_

_Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, e hizo un pequeño puchero moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para negar la pregunta._

_" Prometo no decírselo a nadie."_

_" No Fuji."_

_" ¿Por qué no?"_

_" Me da pena –había respondido tiñendo todo su rostro de rojo."_

_" Mmm, dime¿es de la escuela?"_

_" Si, si."_

_" ¿Y le gusta le tenis?"_

_" Claro, hasta está en el club –en ese momento le había parecido que habló de más. Y una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del tensai."_

_" Entonces ya sé quien es. Bueno, tengo a mis candidatos."_

_El neko se congeló momentáneamente. ¿Había descubierto su secreto?. ¡No era posible!. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. ¿Y si le dejaba de hablar?. ¿Y si dejaba de ser su amigo...?_

_" Está entre Tezuka, Momo, Ryoma... ¿estoy en lo cierto?"_

_" Te falta uno –había dicho con alegría. Ese fue su error."_

_" Mmm, me la has puesto difícil Eiji, mejor lo adivino otro día. ¡Ya sé!. ¡Soy yo! –y rió"_

_El pelirrojo se congeló aún más. Si, eso era. Ahora¿cómo decirle?_

_" Bien, eso es un no. "_

_"Si... –había murmurado cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que podía."_

_" ¿Es broma?. ¿Yo Eiji?"_

Después de eso, en lugar de rechazarlo, habían comenzado una relación. Increíble pero cierto. Y esa relación le estaba dañando.

¿En realidad era todo tan malo?. Lo que más le dolía era su conformismo, porque sólo le bastaba con que él estuviera a su lado, aunque no le amara.

Suspiró y se levantó serenamente. Caminó hacia el aula de clases y al llegar tomó asiento sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie. Estaba deprimido.

" Eiji... ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Syusuke levantándose y acercándose."

" ¿Me quieres Fujiko?"

" Etto... si, te quiero."

" Pero... ¿me quieres como pareja?"

El castaño guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. No sabía bien lo que sentía, esa era su primera relación con un chico, no sabía que pasaba realmente.

" Sólo di no."

" No... no sé Eiji. Aún no lo sé –murmuró."

" Ya veo."

" Te dije que me tuvieras paciencia, que lo vamos a intentar, pero que todo sea poco a poco. Porque eres alguien muy especial para mi."

" Tus palabras siempre me tranquilizan –susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y apoyándose en el pupitre."

" Eso me alegra –dijo con una sonrisa el castaño."

_Y es que después de todo no es tan malo._

_Siempre me tranquiliza con sus dulces palabras, me apoya cuando me siento mal, me canta cuando me deprimo... es alguien ejemplar._

_De una u otra forma, sigue siendo mi amor platónico, porque en realidad no es de verdad._

_Y aunque todo sea una ilusión, soy feliz, me hace, feliz... lo demás, el daño que me pueda causar, lo afrontaré después, ahora sólo sé que quiero amarlo._

_Deseo una vida a su lado, algo que nadie más me ha dado._

_Y si sus palabras me engañan ya no me van a herir, porque yo mismo soy quien me estoy engañando. Trataré de creer lo que dice..._

Cerró su libreta y la guardó. Salió de su habitación esbozando una débil sonrisa, complacido de cierta forma con lo que le aguardaba.

" ¡Voy a salir con Syu! –gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y ver el hermoso cielo azul que le esperaba."

_Porque te amo, y algún día te lo podré decir sin temor a ser rechazado._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y perdón por no continuar con la recopilación de la Dream pair, pero necesito tiempo para pensar y para hacer cambio de pc, etc._

_Lo hice lo más largo que pude. Y si no lo metí a la recopilación, fue porque es especial para mi._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias. _


	2. Palabras

_Título: Amor_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Dream pair (Syusuke x Eiji)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tras los protectores de las ventanas de su habitación podía contemplar como la suave lluvia caía sobre los edificios lejanos. Si su estado de ánimo hubiera sido bueno, hubiera salido y se hubiera mojado como un niño pequeño. Pero en esos momentos sólo quería estar sólo y llorar. Desahogarse o morir, era lo mismo para él.

Se alejó de la ventana con extremada lentitud para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Siempre había pensado que la lluvia era triste, y no estaba equivocado. Deprimía mucho, dolía mucho. ¿Acaso el amor era malo?, para él parecía que si.

_"Ya no quiero que me mientas Fuji, dime la verdad. –le había dicho hace dos días."_

_"¿La verdad...? –el castaño vacilaba un poco, una mala señal para Eiji que sentía que su corazón era oprimido por manos extrañas." _

_"Sé que la verdad duele pero, ya no quiero seguir engañándome. No recuerdo si te lo dije algún día, pero... al engañarme, haces que yo mismo me engañe." _

_"Lo sé, pero..." _

_"Por favor Syu. Sólo dilo, prometo que aceptaré tu decisión." _

_Fuji se había sentado en la cama del pelirrojo mirando fijamente el suelo, como si desease pedirle una explicación. ¿La situación se había salido de control?, las preguntas del acróbata no estaban contempladas en su "perfecto" plan. _

_"No voy a decir nada –murmuró tratando de sonreír, concentrando su mirada en los ojos gatunos que le observaban fijamente." _

_"No te voy a obligar a nada. ¡Mentira!, me lo tienes que decir –hizo una pausa-. Me siento como si fuera tú (por lo sádico, claro está). _

_"Ahora sé lo feo que es cuando te obligo a que me digas las cosas." _

_"No es fácil –rió un poco conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-. Te lo voy a pedir por última vez: dime la verdad Fuji." _

_La actitud de Eiji, que siempre había sido tierna e inocente, había dado un giro radical, convirtiéndose en alguien serio, decidido y sádico. Fuji suspiró tomando el valor que requería, se lo iba a decir, aunque no fuera lo que el pelirrojo esperaba. _

_"Creo que debemos seguir... como amigos. Después de todo es como hemos estado todo este tiempo¿no crees?." _

_"Si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto, siempre te dije que lo que tu quisieras estaba bien para mi. Por otra parte creo que estás equivocado, ser una pareja no sólo es besarse y decir frases de amor, sino estar juntos." _

_"Puede ser..." _

_El acróbata se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama donde Fuji volvía a mirar el suelo. Cubrió su rostro con sus frías manos y trató de no pensar cosas tristes, mas no lo logró. Cada pensamiento fluía en su mente dirigiéndose a su corazón con gran rapidez. Recordaba momentos felices a lado de Syu y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. _

_"Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte Fuji. Me siento mal, estoy deprimido y no sé por qué, aunque tal vez lo sepa y no lo quiera aceptar –la voz se quebraba más a cada palabra, pero por primera vez desde que la relación con el castaño comenzó, quería hablar-. Me siento muy mal... y no puedo decir lo que siento, eso es lo peor." _

_"Eiji, lo que necesitas es salir –se levantó y se dirigió a donde Eiji le miraba con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas que salían con más rapidez conforme el se acercaba-. Vamos..." _

_"No me toques Syu, no quiero moverme, deseo quedarme aquí unos momentos." _

_El tensai regresó a la cama, acostándose boca abajo. Se sentía mal, quería llorar pero su orgullo se lo impedía, prefería hacerse el fuerte. Eiji le daba lástima. _

El leve toque de la puerta de su habitación le había despertado de tan horrible recuerdo. Musitó un leve y doloroso "pase", limpiando sus ojos para que no le vieran llorar. Escondió su dolor en lo que le quedaba de su orgullo y sonrió.

"Oishi-kun, que sorpresa –dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y saludaba al pelinegro."

"¿Te pasa algo Eiji?."

"No. ¿Por qué preguntas?."

"Parece que has estado llorando, no fuiste hoy a la escuela y Fuji no me dijo nada cuando le pregunté de ti."

El pelirrojo guardó silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y en un acto inconsciente de autocompasión, abrazó a Oishi con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Yo quería seguir escuchándolas! –sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la playera del pelinegro y lloraba desconsoladamente-. Sabía que era mentira Oishi, lo sabía, pero quería seguir escuchando sus palabras, porque me gustaba que dijera que me quería."

"Eiji... tranquilízate. ¿Sabes que hay muchos peces en el mar? –el pelirrojo levantó su rostro lloroso hacia Oishi-. ¿Sabes que alguien más te va a amar?. Sé lo que es amar sin ser correspondido, pero no debes, te dañas, y eso no es bueno."

"Pero no me importa que no ame, sólo quiero estar con él. Recuerdo la vez que salimos a caminar y nos mojamos mucho, fue tan divertido, tan lindo... él me abrazó y tomó mi mano, me hizo sentir querido –a esas alturas su llanto había disminuido y miraba fijamente a Oishi."

"Por lo menos ya no te siguió mintiendo."

Era posible. A Eiji siempre le daba la impresión de que Oishi lo sabía todo¿por qué?, simplemente sabía que decir en cada momento. Fuji ya no le engañaba y eso era ganancia, tuvo el valor de decirlo...

Se apartó de Oishi con cautela, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

"¿Te sientes mejor Eiji?"

"Si, pero... quiero estar sólo"

Ante tal petición Oishi salió de la habitación, cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta.

Eiji se dirigió a su maleta y sacó esa preciada libreta, lo que necesitaba era escribir para sentirse mejor. Tal vez le daría una carta a Fuji, así no se quedaría sin decir las cosas.

_Por desgracia nada es eterno¿verdad Syu? _

_Aunque te agradezco que me hayas hecho feliz, por lo menos durante unos días. _

_¿Sabes?, estoy muy mal, deprimido y llorando como colegiala. Me siento el protagonista de una telenovela barata. Me doy lástima. _

_El sólo recordarte me provoca algo raro, y lloro de odio, de impotencia por no poder solucionar las cosas... lloro por todo lo relacionado contigo. _

_Nunca pensé que una persona como yo, alguien que siempre es alegre y dice lo que piensa, tuviera tanto miedo de decir que te amaba. _

_Pero después de todo no te culpo, despertaste en mi algo que hace mucho no existía y eso hace mérito. Además fuiste sincero y no permitiste que siguiera sufriendo. _

_¡Demonios!. Recuerdo muy bien todos los momentos juntos, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. _

_De cierta manera me arrepiento¿qué necesidad tenía de saber la verdad?, pude haber seguido mintiéndome y obligándote a ti a que lo hicieras... _

Cerró la libreta, prefiriendo no volver a pensar en tan incómoda situación. Aunque a cada recuerdo de Fuji su corazón se hacía más pequeño, quería pensar que pronto lo iba olvidar. Ahora sólo quería estar a su lado, siendo su amigo.

"Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero te sigo amando Syu –susurró cerrando los ojos."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A petición del público traigo una continuación. Tal vez tenga otro capítulo (tal vez). ¡Ah si!, odio a Oishi, pero me gustaría tener un amigo como él, siento que es muy bueno consolando._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias. _


End file.
